<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unusual Findings by RavensChrome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032320">Unusual Findings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensChrome/pseuds/RavensChrome'>RavensChrome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On the Winged Lupine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acts 2&amp;3, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Boys Being Boys, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Implied Deaths, M/M, Original Character(s), Pirate!AU, Pirate!Eleven, Spoilers, pirate!erik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensChrome/pseuds/RavensChrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwaardsrust region is where it all started.</p><p>Prequeal to Trophy Husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On the Winged Lupine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Recruitment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I need this fluff.</p><p>@dragonquesttbh why did you do this to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a little over a year and a half since everyone went their separate ways. The world's been saved and everything resumed to some kind of normalcy.</p><p>Even Erik went back to his old life, only it was far more fuller and richer in all aspects of those words. His crew was smaller when he came back, he was honestly surprised that there were any left at all. But it was like Derk though, some found better reasons to go than stay. Families, better opportunities, any reasons to go straight was a good reason as long as they didn't betray them.</p><p>Loyalty, while noble and spoken highly of even amoung criminals, was a rare thing to have. But he supposes that loyalty born from gratitude was also something hard to shake as well.</p><p>He knows that fully well, Erik was ready to turn his own leaf if he wasn't set free. He was ready to give up his ways if only the <em>he'd</em> asked.</p><p>But that never came and he came back to a more loyal crew than ever before. Loyalty in gratitude, from freeing not only himself but the others as well. The Vikings were left in shambles after he was done with them when they threatened his unmoving sister's life. His hesitance on taking a life was wiped away and that's when he became one of the youngest pirate captains to sail the seas.</p><p>And now he was rising to the most infamous. The power and strength he's obtained from his world saving adventure made him something to be feared of. His piracy days while still harsh, will have no opposition that can stand in his way unless they were Calasmos or the Luminary himself.</p><p>He'll sure as hell fight to the death with that thing again, but he would kneel for the Luminary.</p><p>Sometimes Erik wonders what Eleven was doing. He wonders if Eleven would be horrified if he found out how a pirate's life really was outside of the fluffed and cut out versions of the stories he's told.</p><p>He wonders if Eleven would hunt him down once he realizes how much of a felon he really was.</p><p>“Captain! The Zwaardsrust region is on the horizon!”</p><p>Erik snapped out of his thoughts. “Prepare the sails and get ready to anchor, men! Johnson!”</p><p>“Aye, captain!”</p><p>Erik turned around and headed towards below deck. Heavy footsteps quickly trailing behind him to catch up. The burly man was definitely one of the smarter ones on the deck and that in itself still confused why he didn't make a better life for himself.</p><p>But he was his first-mate and kept the crew together while he was gone.</p><p>“How's our stocks looking so far, Johnson? I know we'll need to send runners to Octagonia for supplies but I want to know how many.”</p><p>“We'll probably only need to send a four-man party, we only need more medical supplies and the like. Maybe some lemons or fruit if they got any.” Johnson easily reported. “We can send some scavengers out into the wilds to collect materials too, maybe even a deer or two.”</p><p>“Did one of the idiots get scurvy again?” Erik looked over his shoulder a little exasperated. “What are they, children?”</p><p>“Aye, captain.” Johnson confirmed. “Phillips and Snap caught ill yesterday and now just recovering. Bench was the one to let us know.”</p><p>“I swear, if they weren’t so damn good at their jobs, I'd throw them overboard a long time ago.”</p><p>“At least they got personality.” The burly man shrugged. “At least Bench is with them.”</p><p>“Thank Yggdrasil for that.” Erik sighed before getting back on topic. “I know for a fact that the lot of you have been excited to hit the casinos.” Erik smirked and looked at the bigger man. “We'll be docked here for at least a week so leave a skeleton crew and make sure no trouble comes back at your heels.”</p><p>“Wait, really?” Johnson perked up and then looked suspicious. “What's the catch?”</p><p>“You have to take Mia.”</p><p>“Really?!”</p><p>A whip of blue whirled from behind them, Johnson jumped and Erik continued to walk on while giving Mia a bland look.</p><p>“You need to stop doing that, one of these days someone's heart will stop because of you.”</p><p>“I'm trying to scare <em>you</em>!” Mia scowled before looking hopeful. “But do you really mean that? Can I really go?”</p><p>“You can't bring trouble. And if you get into trouble that you can't get out of, don't expect one of my men to bail you out.” He gave her a pointed look. “They're going to come back here to fetch me so <em>I</em> can see what sorry state you got yourself into.”</p><p>Indignation silently raged through her being but a scoff came out instead. “As if that will happen.” She stuck up her nose and turned away from him. “Octagonia's full of drunkards and washouts, hardly anything for me to worry about.” Then something clicked in her head. “Wait, you're not going?”</p><p>“Captain?”</p><p>Erik rolled his eyes at the bewildered looks that they were giving him. “I've no interest in gambling, I'm going to scavenge around myself and maybe fight a dragon up by Dundrasil.”</p><p>“Picking fights with monsters again? There's a better way to get your blood pumping with a puff-puff girl, captain.” Johnson almost sounded like he was complaining for him. “The newer members are still in a daze after that Tentacular.”</p><p>One of the most feared monsters of the sea, known to sink ships the moment they were in their hold, were now easily felled by Erik's swords. It was once a monster that Erik would fear as well, but he's fought scarier and far more powerful things than what the overgrown sea platter had to offer.</p><p>Usually, he would let his men take care of any monsters that would pop up. It was a learning experience for them, but a Tentacular wasn't something he was going to throw his men at. Even if it was child's play at this point.</p><p>“Ugh! I'm glad he's not going then!” Mia scrunched her face in disgust. “I don't need to see him getting it on with some floozy. Go hunt your stupid dragon!”</p><p>She stomped away leaving Erik slightly amused.</p><p>“Have fun with that, Johnson.” Erik smirked at his first-mate. “Make sure her hands don't get too sticky. We don't need anyone figuring out we're here.”</p><p>Johnson groan. “Me and my big mouth.”</p><p>It wasn't a secret that Mia gets defensive around women that gets interested in Erik. He doesn't exactly know why but it wasn't really an issue seeing he hasn't been interested in sleeping around for a while now. But the thing that confuses him was that Mia knew his preferences, the crew had a vague idea on his standing when it came to getting a shag.</p><p>Not that he was able to anyways. A certain hero made it hard to sleep around despite the fact that they never even hinted at each other in being interested. The few times he got drunk enough were wasted times seeing as there was no point if he could barely remember the night.</p><p>“Get me an inventory of our material stock, Johnson. And after you figure out who's the skeleton crew, tell the men they're free to head out once we fully anchored and docked.”</p><p>“Aye, aye, captain!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>-Line Break-</em>
</p><p>Dragon hunting wasn't bad, it was interesting to find that Dundrasil was on its way to being rebuilt.</p><p>It shouldn't have surprised him honestly, but seeing the starting foundations being set made his longing even more painful. The distance between the law and his piracy now had a physical manifestation. Dundrasil's long lost prince would finally take his throne.</p><p>Erik was more surprised that the rebuilding didn't happen sooner.</p><p>But time affected everyone differently and he now had to accept the lost cause of his longing.</p><p>At least the sizable jewels the overgrown lizard had was something out of the day.</p><p>“I am a hopeless bastard.” Erik sighed to himself. “And an ungrateful one too.”</p><p>And yet as a pirate, despite getting back what he set out to do on land, he still wanted more. His greed continuing to pin after something he could never have. The pride he has for himself also prevented him from seeing the rest of his friends, or maybe it was cowardice?</p><p>Regardless of what it was, he definitely knew there was also a healthy mix of self-preservation. Everyone he knew were too good to stand his chosen career.</p><p>Erik continued on heading back towards the wheat fields of Zwaardsrust. Evening settling and the view temporarily clearing his mind, the beauty of this fallen kingdom was something he took in slowly. Warrior's Rest Inn were full of honest people and he knows his men well enough that they won't touch the place of rest.</p><p>It was much better to plunder from the opposition, honest people would always value sentiment over riches anyways.</p><p>Plus, why raid the inn when Erik knows about the treasures in the ruins next to it?</p><p>Not that he's told his crew, he respects Drustan's spirit too much to raid the last bits of his kingdom. The old warrior was most likely still residing in the labyrinth too, probably waiting for the next world ending crisis.</p><p>It was unfortunate, but it was only inevitable. Another Mordegon can rise and Calasmos had to come from somewhere.</p><p>A shadowy figure snapped Erik out of his pessimistic thoughts when they came into view. A dark cloak and hood obscuring their whole body. Erik's intuition blaring inside of him that this person was loaded. Whether it was valuables or gold, he had something priceless on them.</p><p>Curiosity got the better of him, stalking the cloaked figure trying to figure out why they would be dressed so shadily with whatever they had. It could be a runner for a noble, off to deliver something, needing the cover of obscurity to keep safe. Or maybe a fellow criminal with something too hot for them to handle.</p><p>But then, the wind blew to flash him a sword. The sheath it was in was an old leather one, beaten and nothing special, but the hilt of it has rang bells in a panic. The red gem was the first thing to give it away before he saw the the gold. It was the sword that he helped make in a damn volcano so he sure as hell wouldn't forget about it.</p><p>He wanted to know why the hell this shady bastard had it.</p><p>The moment he got close enough, he pounced. With his dagger fully brandished. What he didn't expect was the instant reaction of getting elbowed in the sternum. The strength behind it actually made him flinch and a little winded but not enough to stop him from knocking the other down.</p><p>“Alright, you shady bastard, you're going to tell me-”</p><p>A full-powered kick to the side knocked Erik over this time. The damn kick actually hurt compared to the things he's been lulling through. A thought crossing his mind wondering if this is what getting rusty was like. But then he's still able to take down a Tentacular with no troubles and he <em>just</em> hunted a dragon for sport.</p><p>“You little fucker-”</p><p>The man, Erik knows after that little tussle, scrambled away and reached for the sword. A spark of rage goes through Erik before he threw his dagger forcing the other to dodge instead. That this guy even dared to wield something that wasn't his, something that no other man on Erdrea would be worthy to wield, put a hot fire in him.</p><p>Though at that moment, Erik wondered why this man was wearing a single glove. The glove wasn't even on the dominant hand, the hand that reached out for the sword.</p><p>But he ignored them to rush at this shady bastard, the moment of distraction was just enough to brutally tackle him down knocking the wind out of him. Erik took out his second dagger and used it to press it firmly against the neck. The fabric of the cloak was in the way but it was no better than the skin underneath with how sharp the edge was. The rest of his body was position to ensure that this guy was pinned and without escape.</p><p>“Now, where was I?” Erik pressed his weight harder. “You're going to tell me where you got that sword, and don't bother lying, you're faster to die if you do.”</p><p>A weak groan was responded back, probably from hitting his head on the way down. Erik wasn't exactly kind when brawling so he gave the other just a second to recover.</p><p>With the shift of the stranger's head, the rest of the hood completely fell away leaving Erik to gape.</p><p>“Holy shit, El?!”</p><p>“E-erik?”</p><p>He sounded different, or more, he sounded like the time where he and Erik were tentatively getting to know each other. Quiet and subdued, something that was gone away the longer their journey together lasted.</p><p>It was just his name, but he could hear the uncertainty and hesitance lining it.</p><p>“Fuck.” Erik pulled back and off of him. “Shit, I'm so sorry, El.”</p><p>“It's- it's fine.” Eleven slowly sat up holding the back of his head. “I can heal it.”</p><p>Eleven looked different too. Hair spilled out to the side as he sat up released from the confines of his hood. They were long and flowing, maybe just stopping at the shoulder blades, shining their usual coppery bronze in both the setting sun and the glow of his magic. It was sort of weird to Erik that it still managed to maintain that perfect, unruffled trait despite having more of it.</p><p>He remembers Sylvando would have to occasionally cut it and it was then where Erik would imagine what Eleven would look like with longer hair.</p><p>Now he doesn't have to imagine anymore.</p><p>“Erik?”</p><p>The pirate blinked back to reality. “You're... different looking.” He said dumbly. “Why?”</p><p>That was the wrong thing to ask, Eleven looked away clamming up. A hand immediately went to grasp his hood but just stopped there to hesitantly glance up at Erik.</p><p>Anger simmered at seeing Eleven being reduced back to his subdued self. He had to swallow the urge to go on a man hunt on who was responsible for this. Instead, he concentrated on his partner and held out his hand.</p><p>“Hey, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to, but can I at least ask why you're here in Zwaardsrust?”</p><p>“Sightseeing mostly.” Eleven took the offered hand. “I decided to travel again.”</p><p>“In a cloak and hood?” Erik narrowed his eyes when Eleven's hand went to his hood again. “You're more likely to get the soldiers called on you with how suspicious you look. What are you hiding from, El?”</p><p>Eleven gripped the fabric and bunched it together, his nervousness coming back when he duck his nose behind it. His eyes looked everywhere but Erik and it did nothing but burn the anger even hotter.</p><p>“You'll think I'm pathetic.” Eleven said quietly.</p><p>“El, you met my sorry ass in the dungeons.” Erik scoffed. “I'm surprised you don't think I'm pathetic.”</p><p>“And you were the one that got us out.” Eleven wearily smiled. “Everything that happened after is kind of excusable too.”</p><p>A grin tilted at his lips. “That's better, now come on, let's go sit down by that tree and talk there. No need to stand around for too long.”</p><p>“O-okay.”</p><p>Hands still together, Erik gently pulled Eleven along. Watched him eyed his surroundings for anymore people passing by. It wasn't until Erik forgoed the trees and sequestered themselves in an out of the way rock face that Eleven relaxed just a little.</p><p>But he was still alert, as if something was going to pop out.</p><p>“Alright, El.” Erik leaned in. “Why are you acting like you're on the run again?”</p><p>Eleven but his lip and tried to glare. “I'm not on the run, I'm just- just hiding.” He finished lamely. “Nobody's chasing me, or at least I don't think so.”</p><p>Erik blinked still slightly concerned. “You don't know if someone's chasing you or not? Wait, first tell me why you're hiding in the first place.” He rubbed his thumb at the back of Eleven's hand. “The spotlight's too much for you or something?”</p><p>He meant it as a joke, but the way Eleven's shoulders sagged and turned meek made him curse inwardly. The smallest bob of his head did in fact confirm Erik's words to be true and it made him wonder again just what happened.</p><p>“It's pathetic, I know.” Eleven kept his voice small. “I can face the end of the world but I can't handle the stupid stares and whispers. I left Cobblestone because I felt like some prize horse from Gallopolis. And even leaving Cobblestone, it's the same everywhere, just people staring and whispering because of this stupid mark.”</p><p>Eleven gripped his hood tighter, the hand with the glove finally making sense on why it was the only one.</p><p>And he can guess the rest, the appearance change of growing out his hair and wearing something that the famed Luminary didn't wear. The cloak did a fantastic job in hiding everything, but he wasn't sure if Eleven was wearing his purple duster. Erik could see Eleven's favourite turtleneck sticking out from the collar though.</p><p>“Hey.” He tightened the grip around Eleven's hand. “It's not your fault that people won't mind their own fucking business. On my ship, you're faster to have you eyes cut out if you're caught gaping.”</p><p>Erik blinked and cursed himself at the careless set of words he's just said. His language became crasser again and he's forgotten himself.</p><p>But Eleven laughed, eyes sparkled with a weary amusement. “If only.”</p><p>The time away changed them both, but Erik swallowed at how easy it was to get attached again. That the trust between them didn't even falter by the obvious difference in their lives. The obvious paths that should've split them far, far away from each other.</p><p>And yet they converged again pleasantly, another twist of fate.</p><p>“Did you not go to any of the others?” Erik steadied his voice carefully. “They could've given you an ear for this.”</p><p>“I-” Eleven bit his lip again and sighed. “I don't know why, but I sort of gave up on that after I went to Heliodor. After visiting Jade and Rab I just- I ended up running away.”</p><p>Erik choked on some spit. “W-what?! Really?”</p><p>Eleven looked down flushed, another reason for Erik to choke. A pretty dusting of his cheeks that made Erik's heart skip a beat. A pirate captain like him, getting hit hard with feelings like some teenage girl.</p><p>By a very pretty face.</p><p>Yggdrasil above, he hopes Mia wasn't like him.</p><p>“Well I didn't runaway.” Eleven huffed a little indignant now. “I just... left without saying anything. And after that, I just... wandered.”</p><p>“Well, at least that explains why you think someone might be searching for you.” Erik internally grimaced at the possible reaction Jade would most likely have.</p><p>She probably called out a whole search and rescue party, but from the lack of news of a missing Luminary, he can probably say that someone sensible stopped her from going too far. Seeing how Eleven wasn't sure of it meant that he hasn't encounter any Heliodorian soldiers with any grief.</p><p>But then, Erik didn't recognize him in that shady get up. And he also didn't know how long exactly he's been alone too.</p><p>“And you've been doing this for how long now?”</p><p>Eleven scrunched his brows together in thought. “Maybe a little under a year now? I've been jumping around between places and I haven't really been paying attention to the time. Especially since I spent a good amount of time in Nautica too.”</p><p>That's- that's fair. Erik still remembers the rather jarring experience of being <em>safely sunken</em> to the ocean floor. It was an underwater paradise free of any land creatures of any kind. A place where the merfolk were more curious of humans than what the Luminary was doing in their space. It was probably the best place for Eleven who was more than willing to help with expanding knowledge of human culture.</p><p>He can easily imagine it, especially after the hilarious misinformation at the museum that Eleven told him about. His fishy experience on their second trip into the deep sea was what gave Eleven the inspiration of Erik's current wear after all. The excited gleam made the pirate wonder if Eleven knew how much Erik appreciated this outfit.</p><p>Fit for a true pirate of the open seas.</p><p>The time for him to kneel was expiring, he has people to take care of, his little sister especially who was now too invested into sailing the pirate life. That was what he made his bed and he'll rest in it everyday until he dies. Erik can't drop everything for this lovesick heart of his. As ironic as it was, he was responsible now. Seeing Eleven now made him realize.</p><p>But if there was one thing he definitely was, it was that he was selfish and opportunistic.</p><p>“So you're just aimlessly walking the world then? Not in a hurry to go anywhere?” Erik prodded.</p><p>Eleven nodded. “Yeah, I do sometimes go back to visit mum, but I always Zoom back because I don't want to meet the other villagers.” He said a little glumly. “I don't do it often.”</p><p>“What about forging? You still keeping on top of that?”</p><p>Eleven looked at him oddly. “Yeah, it's how I've been able to keep the gold steady. Why?”</p><p>“Why don't you join my crew?” Erik smirked. “I haven't been able to find a reliable smithy to maintain our weapons.” He then frowned remembering who he was talking to. “I'll tell you now though, the pirate life might be a little too much for your good senses.”</p><p>Eleven huffed. “I had to deal with you, didn't I? And it can't be any worse than what happened in Puerto Valor.”</p><p>Erik blinked. “What happened in Puerto Valor?”</p><p>“I-” Eleven shifted not meeting his eyes. “Well, you're not the first one to say something about me being shady. That place is a lot more... dangerous at night.”</p><p>He can only imagine. It was no secret that Puerto Valor teemed with vagrants, Don Rodrigo helped keep that sort of activity in check but never fully eradicated the underground life. If anything, the knights in training put a false sense of security and actually help covered the small and exclusive black market that crosses the ports whether they knew it or not.</p><p>It was second only to Gondolia, where the real auction houses and questionable items reside. But Erik was curious on what Eleven got dragged into for him to see that quiet part of the underground.</p><p>“You're telling me about that later.” Erik said finally. “But I'm serious, El, about joining. I want a smithy, but it can be much for the good folk. And you're kind of the definition of good, with your country bumpkin upbringing and all.”</p><p>A part of him didn't want to expose Eleven to the life he's living now, but that small part was something he'll have to watch slowly die because he was at a standstill with his thoughts and emotions. Something that he'll have to rip apart no matter what the end of this deal he's offering might be.</p><p>Like the old saying goes, hope for the best and prepare for the worst.</p><p>But if there was one thing he could trust, it was his nose for treasure. And he wanted to have this treasure no matter how temporary it may be. Even now, even if Eleven rejects him and continue to be oblivious to Erik's life out on the seas, at least he had this moment right here.</p><p>The curling lips and the storm-gray blue eyes, the shining locks that framed his face more lovingly than Erik could ever imagine. Alone as Eleven may be, Erik would set him free just like he did with him.</p><p>“Just because I'm nice doesn't mean I can't hold my own.” Eleven huffed. “If you didn't jump me like you did, I would've cut off your arm! And I can't believe you threw your dagger at me!”</p><p>“What was I supposed to do? Let you draw your sword?” Erik huffed back mockingly. “I thought some jackass stole it, El. I wasn't about to let some asshole wield it after the pains we went through to make it. Anyone that's not you is literally unworthy.”</p><p>The nice flush came back and damn Erik's pounding heart.</p><p>“Don't start that nonsense now, Erik.” Eleven shook his head. “And do you really think I would let this thing out of my sight? I get too nervous if it is. It's the only reason why I keep using it besides the other blades I made.”</p><p>And there it was, the old click of something being back in place. The rising confidence and that country twang coming out made his stomach flutter even more.</p><p>It was something that Erik was going to have to break.</p><p>“So?” Erik stamped down the band that was tightening around his neck. “Be my smithy?”</p><p>There was a pause that Eleven took to think. Looking down to the ground with something resigned, the same look that started to appear when they first left Arboria to finally leave for Yggdrasil. It was tired and a little sad, but there was a light that knew that everything was going to be worth it in the end. A thing that Erik was going to have to crush.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I will.” Eleven gave a small smile. “I'm kind of tired of being alone.”</p><p>It was a sweet smile too, something that all of Cobblestone had. When the villagers were finally freed of imprisonment and celebrated in Heliodor castle, he could see how someone like Eleven came about. Sunny bright grins that could cast the shadows away with just that, it was fitting that the Luminary was raised in a place like that.</p><p>It was ironic that their exuberance chased Eleven away.</p><p>“I'm warning you again, we don't live nice.”</p><p>Eleven rolled his eyes. “Then I won't be nice.”</p><p>“Yeah, try again, El.” Erik felt the anticipation shake his hands. “You're going to have to be prepared to stab somebody if you want to be taken seriously.”</p><p>It came fast, a punch to the gut had Erik kneeling over regardless of previous thoughts. A scathing curse was at the tip of his tongue but was stopped by a blade to his neck.</p><p>And following the sunset shine of the blade to the wielder himself, Erik felt like he was falling in love all over again.</p><p>“I think I can defend myself pretty well, Erik.” Eleven looked down with a smirk. “I'm not afraid to hurt someone if I have to, just because it's not my first choice doesn't mean I won't.”</p><p>With the too sharp tip still too close, it occurred to him that this is what might be missing from all the potential lays. A sense of danger where he knows he's met his match. Poisons and a pretty knife that were shown off meant nothing if they can't make something more than a paper cut.</p><p>Everything felt like a paper cut, annoying and a pain to deal with. Superficial and yet so irritating. He wasn't picky, but it was hard to go back after being spoiled.</p><p>With a flick of his wrist, Erik easily smacked away the blade and rose up in one swift motion. Stood and put a hand to his hips to give a cocky smirk himself.</p><p>“That's Captain Varg to you, El.” Words came out smoother now. “Let's see how long you last.”</p><p>Be it a week or months from now, this would be temporary. He's prepared for it to be temporary because Eleven still had people out there that would pull him away from the sea if the pirate life didn't scare him by then.</p><p>He just didn't realize how long temporary end up being.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Verdict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mostly the Crew's POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Alright, men, this here is El, our new smithy. He's still on trial so don't be shy in asking about sprucing up your blades.”</em></p><p>Their newest was introduced in a cloak and hood, but there was a bright smile from where the sunshine was able to reveal. A innocent little thing that didn't belong on a ship like theirs. Despite the height that just took over most men, El had a too nice of an air that boggled the lot of them.</p><p>But then the captain did say he was on trial. Someone that will most likely won't last long.</p><p>Apparently this El character was the one that made the captain's stuff, the seemingly forever sharp daggers and his favourite coat that was barely frayed with loose seams. Quality that most smithies and craftsmen still scratched their heads and drooled at. Personal treasures that the captain never trust anyone to even touch much less handed over to be maintained.</p><p>It was a jaw dropping sight when the captain showed off his blades that looked sharper than before. Even his coat seemed new and had his symbol newly stitched nicely on the back.</p><p>Another thing that hit the crew sideways was that Mia threw herself at El and immediately dragged the man away for her own set of knives. It felt like they were dreaming when their captain let that happen without much of a thought.</p><p>Their captain, a man who cut of another's finger for just looking Mia's way, was okay with this El guy be in close quarters with his sister. But they both acted like they knew El personally, well, their captain did, if he was willing to trust him with his stuff like he did. They had to be on some level of friendly if this El guy was willing to make blades for a pirate with that sunny disposition.</p><p>And yet El comes off as a little air-headed sometimes. Insults and other rude comments slid off him like water on oil. Taking in everything rather cheerily as if they were talking about the weather over some tea.</p><p>Or maybe it was willful ignorance? It was hard to mess with someone that did an amazing job in keeping their weapons sharp and turn scrap metal into more pointy things for them to play with. It was even harder when El didn't care for what they had to say about him.</p><p>Most of the agitation came from the fact that El still hid under his cloak and hood. It was fine to have quirks but a face would be really nice to see once in a while.</p><p>“So, El.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“How did you and the captain meet?”</p><p>“Oh, well we met in the dungeons.” He said rather airily. “We escaped together and got along well from there.”</p><p>That sunny grin was getting rapidly familiar as it glowed in the fire of the forge. Phillips felt like he had to clean out his ears at how wrong that sounded in the tone he was using. The continued rhythmic pounding on Phillips' dagger somewhat soothed his frayed nerves.</p><p>Instead he thought how in all of Erdrea El wasn't hot underneath his hood. Phillips was wearing far less and he was sweating up a storm in just being in the same room as the tiny forge.</p><p>“It was hectic, but it was fun now that I look back on it.” El continued. “We hit it off after that.”</p><p>So there was a bit of criminal history after all despite how he acted. Maybe illegal dealings? His smithy skills were definitely nothing to scoff at, if anything, he could've made a name for himself. Phillips may not have any skill in forging, but he's been around tools and used them for long enough to know how well made things are.</p><p>It was so weird, that someone let the opportunity pass them by. Keep letting it pass him by.</p><p>“So...” Phillips started again. “Are you here because you owe the captain then? Then you'll be gone soon after?”</p><p>It would explain why he was on trial, a temporary member to help out. It wouldn't be the first time the captain had somebody owe him one but it was a first that he brought them on the ship.</p><p>There was a pause in El's hammering before he dipped the red-hot dagger into a small well of water. The angry hiss and the steam produced made Phillips sweat even more. How El can still stand the heat was going to be a mystery on the ship for a while.</p><p>“There's really nothing for me to go back to, so I'll probably be here as long as you'll have me.”</p><p>This time, that sunny grin didn't shine as bright. The shadows cast over the room just a tad more darker and now he could see why the captain offered El a place on the ship.</p><p>All of them were lost souls in one way or another, having dealt a shitty hand in life, this was probably the best gig that they were going to get. While the captain was more than willing to cut down any man in his way, he looked out for his own. He went to the ends of the world for his sister and a little of that showed when he was willing to tolerate the crew's various shenanigans.</p><p>Though punishments varied.</p><p>“If you keep up the good work, I'm sure you'll find yourself getting kidnapped if you do decide to leave.” Phillips joked. “You certainly made a friend for life with Bench. He's so critical with his knives.”</p><p>“Well seeing as a certain pirate captain was critical of his own, I had to make sure everything was nice and pointy.” El said wryly.</p><p>“You're telling me.” Phillips sighed. “Captain doesn't trust anyone with his knives, so you can see why we're so curious about you.”</p><p>El laughed. “That's fine, this is better than what's been going on before so it's a real nice change of pace.”</p><p>The hazing, or what was supposed to be hazing, was apparently better than his life before. He liked being treated like an errand boy as if he was just helping out with some household chores instead of heavy crates and the tediousness that was inventory. It also didn't help that El wins all the dick measuring contests without meaning to.</p><p>Or at least, he didn't seem like he was aware of the sizing up.</p><p>How do you size up against someone that can lift more than their biggest, muscled men on the ship?</p><p>“Were you just making spoons and forks before?” Phillips tried to joke again. “Not enough excitement?”</p><p>“I wish.” El sighed a little despondent. “But at least I know I can trust the people I give my weapons to.”</p><p>“<em>'Trust?'</em> We're <em>pirates</em>, El.”</p><p>There was a nonchalant shrug. “But you're Er- er, the captain's crew.” El fumbled but still managed to keep his pace. “He trusts you guys, that's enough for me.”</p><p>Now he really wants to know about adventures the captain got up to when he was on the mainland. Nobody just gave their blind faith away, indoctrination aside, normal folk didn't trust criminals let alone pirates.</p><p>And looking at the confused tilt of his head that he was giving him, Phillips can't say El was normal. Common sense wise anyways.</p><p>But at least he can confirm that loyalty wouldn't be an issue.</p><p>“You make me worry for you.”</p><p>“Why do people keep saying that?” El frowned. “What did I say?”</p><p>The disarming factor was still something he had to get used to. Sunny grins and obliviousness didn't scream criminal, but there was definitely stories that needed to be told. He would very much like to hear about how a friendship occurred between El and the captain.</p><p>“Just keep- just keep doing what you're doing.” Phillips shook his head from any more his thoughts. “Obviously it's working for you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>-Line Break-</em>
</p><p>Snap was a shipwright along with his two buddies. But unlike his two buddies though, he was <em>just</em> a shipwright with a really good aim with a crossbow and canon. There was no way he was going to do anything face to face in any combat. He stayed on the ship no matter what and did his damn best staying distant and away from any sort of confrontation.</p><p>So he really hated it when they get into any sort of naval combat. He hated it even more when the main raiding team was gone and somehow some of the opposing crew got onto their ship and wreaked havoc. It was usually fine because those that stayed behind were strong enough to hold them back, they were a slippery lot and were smarter than your average brute.</p><p>But this time, they were all taken by surprise and somehow the enemy prepared ahead of time. To attack their ship specifically.</p><p>“To think this is what the Wolf's den would be like.” Spittle landed on Snap's face. “Left it alone without so much of a proper guard.”</p><p>There was a lot of them, maybe a little over a dozen with the captain included if going by the all shiny trinkets. All of them varied in sizes and this was most likely the day the Winged Lupine will get more than a cut from a saber. Snap swallowed at the dreading thoughts and quivered.</p><p>He was a coward, potshots were his main bread and butter. Everybody here knew their places and Snap certainly knew his. The rest of his crew mates that were captured were far more braver and bolder as they all cursed and spat at the rather unkempt, enemy captain.</p><p>“You spit my way but all of you will be dancing the hempen jig.” A saber was pointed towards them. “What better way to show the Wolf who really owns these seas.”</p><p>“And you'll regret it once our captain gets his hands on you!”</p><p>A hearty, mocking laugh came out. “We'll see about that after I sink his ship, it'll only be a matter of time before the rest of you bilge rats come scurrying out with my men searching.”</p><p>Fear was the only thing that ran through Snap. Their time limit depended on the speed these invaders combed through the hold below. Without a doubt, they would want their treasure too, something that would extend their time if they knew what they were looking for.</p><p>The sounds of shouts and fighting can be vaguely heard across the sea. It didn't sound like help was going to come any time soon.</p><p>There was a clatter of a latch opening that drew everyone's attention. The door to the hold opened just slightly and the invading captain laughed. The bated breathes from the captured men sucked in even more seeing the familiar cloak and hood.</p><p>Snap had completely forgotten about El. The latest cheery addition to the ship was an easy forgettable existence for him, didn't interact with the smithy any more than necessary. He found the guy a little creepy despite what Phillips and Bench says, but then, Snap already admitted he was a coward.</p><p>“So a rat managed to sneak pass my men, eh?” A cankerous laughter came out louder. “What a bad swing of luck you have!”</p><p>El looked over to them before looking at their pitiful captured forms. He was still halfway from fully stepping out when he caught sight of them. It really was a swing of rotten luck seeing as it looked like El had no idea what was going on, it didn't look like he was being chased or anything. Didn't looked as though he encountered any of the invaders.</p><p>Snap thought he would turn tail and run, El didn't seem like the type to hurt a fly. Not with his eerily cheery self. Literally put himself between a rock and a hard place, but at least if he retreated back below deck, he had a chance to hide away. At least until the ship burns and sinks.</p><p>But El continued to his carefree trek onto the deck, politely closed the doors behind him and gave that sunny grin of his. He always seem happier under the sun, or maybe the sun just made him look brighter?</p><p>It was possible seeing as you can only get brighter with that cloak and hood.</p><p>“Oh, we have more guests!” El said politely. “Sorry to say though, your friends were a bit rude.”</p><p>“Oh, a cheeky one, aren't you?” The saber was now aimed towards him. “Are you sure you can grin it up with these kinds of numbers? I have your little friends all nicely tied up so why don't you be smart and quietly sit down?”</p><p>El gave his fellow men another glance and just shrugged. “No, I'm good where I am, thank you.”</p><p>Well at least nobody can't say he didn't have balls anymore.</p><p>“I don't think you're reading the situation right, laddie, go on to your friends or get sliced to pieces.”</p><p>A silent second went by before El just gave a wry grin and scratched his cheek sheepishly. “Sorry, but it's been a while since I've felt properly threatened, not to be rude but you're going to have to do better than that.”</p><p>Hot anger was visible through the facial hair and tanned skin. The rest of the invaders bristled at the audacity of El's words.</p><p>Snap couldn't tell if it was tongue and cheek or an actual genuine comment on how he felt. There was that sincerity that was to be taken advantage of that some do, it was a niceness that made criminals want to bully him.</p><p>It was his strangeness that put people off.</p><p>“You cheeky, little bastard! I'll do away with you and the rest right now for that!” The invading captain spat. “Cut you to pieces and hang the rest for the Wolf to see for your tongue!”</p><p>The bearded captain slowly but deliberately stomped up to El, closing the distance with his sword held high. There were boisterous laughter and the quietest well wishes that Snap can hear from around him. Anticipation rang everyone up with each loud step against the wooden floor.</p><p>Everyone blinked at the flash of lightning. Clear blue skies still hung over them and the accompanying clatter of the fallen sword and the dull thud of the large man that was the enemy captain was what greeted them when they opened their eyes back up.</p><p>The gloved hand that El held out in front was crackling with electric sparks, the atmosphere roiled slowly like an on coming rain. The calmness displayed was continued when El went to pick up the fallen sword, a bravery, or maybe this was El's version of silent mockery, when it had only fallen just a hand's length away from its owner.</p><p>El inspected the saber in hand and shook his head. “Not the greatest but it'll do.”</p><p>The air changed around El, both literally and figuratively. Wind suddenly started to whip around El, the source of it being centered around his stolen blade. The wind heeded his call through the obvious work of magic that made the enemy captain scramble away.</p><p>The slow walk towards the now wary enemy was just as deliberate if not more intimidating. The mood change in El intimidated Snap and the rest of the rest of them, but right now, they could only thank their lucky stars that he was on their side.</p><p>It shouldn't have been a surprise that a smithy knew how to wield the weapons he forged. It really shouldn't be a surprise that El did know how to fight, they should've known that anybody that the captain was openly friendly was some kind of dangerous.</p><p>The coldness that reached El's shadowed eyes was something similar to the captain's. An iciness that only came out when someone didn't mind the steps they took or the words they say.</p><p>“Please be careful on who you threaten.” The same politeness was now tinged with something dangerous. “I rather not have Erik come back to a mess.”</p><p>“He's a magic user!”</p><p>“Don't just stand there, get him!”</p><p>A gale lashed out before El swung the blade, as if a storm was answering his call. Magic surrounded and kicked up even more until it coloured the wind into something they can see. Rushed at his feet and sword before he unleashed it in a spinning swing.</p><p>And Snap couldn't take his eyes off of El. Breath stolen and simply in awe in what he just witnessed. Each and every one of their invaders were knocked back with a neck breaking force, all slamming into the wooden railings and even over and into the waters below.</p><p>It was almost like watching the captain fight. With him being smaller and utterly deceptive in his appearance but the overwhelming power was undeniable. Like he walked into a different world when he left to find to cure his sister's curse.</p><p>And El looked like he belonged in a different world from them. The sun shined just right onto his long locks of hair falling back into place. The bronze sparkling first the moment the wind blew off his hood, the ruffling of the dying wind didn't seem to bother it in the slightest.</p><p>“Holy fuck.” Snap heard one of the guys swore under his breath. “And he let us boss him around?!”</p><p>That caught El's attention, turned his head to face them with some look of concern.</p><p>And El was <em>pretty</em>.</p><p>“Are any of you hurt?” Eleven quickly walked over to them. “Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, some of those guys surprised me when I was still forging.” He gave the ropes a swift cut and gave each and every one of them a critical eye. “Do any of you need healing? I can take care any wounds if you have any.”</p><p>And suddenly all that intimidating air was gone and replaced by an even sunnier El. His eyes were a darker blue compared to the captain's. Far more kinder by far and someone who definitely did not belong on a pirate ship.</p><p>But then, he was the one to take care of the invading pirate crew all on his own. He was also plenty scary when he wanted to be. A polite scary that he's seen with noble women when their ire has been tripped. A pleasantry turned into a deadly weapon on in itself.</p><p>“Is something the matter?”</p><p>El tilted his head and Snap couldn't look at him anymore. “Y-your hood fell.”</p><p>That got a jerking reaction from El, a shocked look crossing his face before giving a nervous laugh. “Well, I guess since it's been long enough of me hiding my face away. Erik did say that you guys wouldn't care.”</p><p>Snap blinked. “The captain? What would we care about?”</p><p>El covered his mouth with his hands realizing his mistake. “Oh, yes, the captain. Sorry, it's just I'm so used to calling him by his name. It must've slipped when I got angry.”</p><p>“That was you angry?” Snap gaped. “You've got to be pulling my leg.”</p><p>“Well, not angry.” He amended. “I was still upset when he threatened you guys. Erik, er, the captain really would be upset if any of you were seriously hurt, especially when I was around to do something about it.”</p><p>They were still gaping, all of them. El took the silence as a signal to call forth his magic again and a green glow engulfed all of them. Whatever wounds that they had just disappeared and probably in better shape than they were before this raid.</p><p>The captain brought an angel onto the ship. This angel was willingly staying on a pirate ship with no questions asked and did his part happily.</p><p>“Please tell me if anything still hurts.” El smiled looking a little confused at their gaping. “It's been a while since I had to cast this spell.”</p><p>“O-okay.”</p><p>“El.”</p><p>They all jumped and whirled around to see their captain cautiously scan this ship. The sight of the downed invaders made his eyes narrow, no doubt that he's figured out that he'd been tricked. A nasty tactic that would've ended badly if it wasn't for El.</p><p>The man himself just gave another sheepish smile. “Welcome back? Sorry, we didn't have any time to really clean up.”</p><p>The captain snorted. “Don't be sorry for throwing some of these lot to the fishes. The rest of these guys will have to go down too if you already didn't save them that particular pain.”</p><p>The way the words came out careful instill some kind of wariness in them, El just gave another wry smile before shrugging.</p><p>“I told you, didn't I? Puerto Valor was... something.”</p><p>Another searching gaze was casted over before the captain shook his head. “Nice to know you survived your first raid, El. Maybe we'll make a real pirate out of you yet.”</p><p>“Please.” El rolled his eyes. “Spare me.”</p><p>And Snap couldn't be the only one to notice, at how softer the captain looked when looking at El. Eyes kept steady like he was eyeing a piece of treasure that interested him. Trained and ready to swipe at a moment's notice.</p><p>So when he walked up with a cocky smirk, Snap wondered just what in the hell kind of tension their captain was working up for the new face. He was pretty sure everyone will know, there was no way now that the captain and El were face to face. It was going to be all over the ship like fire on oil.</p><p>“So, are you going to hang up that stupid cloak or am I going to have to take it from you?”</p><p>Captain, that is not how you flirt with the angel.</p><p>“I think I'll keep it on longer for you, Captain Varg.”</p><p>Heavens Above, <em>it worked</em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>-Line Break-</em>
</p><p>“Mia, please.”</p><p>“Quit your whining, El. It's just a braid.”</p><p>“I like having my hair down!” El's distressed voice was ignored. “The hair ties will just slide off anyways and burn in the forge!”</p><p>“Not if I can help it.”</p><p>Bench watched in amusement at how effective in herding Mia was when directed towards their smithy. She was unusually attached to El, something that worried the crew to no end until they all figured out that their captain really was okay with El being with Mia. And it was obvious that their relationship wasn't romantic in anyway, not when the captain himself was smitten as he was with the smithy.</p><p>Mia herself seemed very interested in the development.</p><p>“Stop squirming around, you country hick!” Mia harshly yanked making El wince. “I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't just see your hair nearly burn up in your stupid forge.”</p><p>“But it didn't.” El still keeps on insisting. “And it's not like it was a problem before.”</p><p>“You kept your stupid hood on when you go on hammering, of course it wasn't a problem then when you tucked it away.” Mia gave another harsh yank. “Now stop moving!”</p><p>“I still want that back.”</p><p>“And you're not getting it back.” Mia smirked. “You're going to have to steal it back if you really want it.”</p><p>The glare was more of a pout, something that probably enforced Snap's ridiculous notion of El being an angel. His fellow shipwright was going through a phase, a thing he does when the captain does something outrageous after the first time.</p><p>El was a different kind of outrageous. Where the captain would be more than willing to show off his skills, El wanted to hide everything away. That niceness seemed to be a deflection when hiding away, skills only came out of necessity. But there was a bite now, when he's been crossed. The polite kind anyways. His unrivaled smithing and crafting skills, as far as Bench can tell, also made a rather deceptive cover on who the person underneath the hood was.</p><p>They both walk a higher plane from the rest of the world. The whole ship could feel it now that El showed a glimpse of what he could do. It was easily felt now that they had someone to compare the captain to.</p><p>A pretty face that didn't look like he could hurt a fly. A pretty face that was sneakier than the captain's thieving hands.</p><p>“Mia, please, stop.”</p><p>“I'm almost done, you big baby.” Mia muttered. “Erik is going to come by later, actually, it would've been hilarious to see his face if you'd burnt your hair off.”</p><p>El huffed. “That wouldn't happen, and why would he come here?”</p><p>There was a frustrated noise coming from Mia, something that Bench and the rest of the crew could sympathize on. It was a weird song and dance that their captain was playing after the disaster of the raid. It's only been a week since Mia stole away El's cloak and nobody was blind or deaf to the change of air.</p><p>Apparently El was though, but then, he enjoyed the grunt work. Enjoyed doing his job and and took everything in like a duck to the water. A brightly feathered duck taking the ocean as his pond.</p><p>“We're going to stop by Lonalulu.” All three occupants jumped at the sudden voice. “I wanted to see if you wanted to come out and drink with me.”</p><p>The captain was leaning against the door frame, the gleam in his eyes trained steadily on El. A smirk adorning his face that wasn't cocky but definitely confident in his prospects.</p><p>Sometimes, Bench wonders if their captain was aware of his feelings. The betting pool was something that the crew did everything in their power to keep hushed up. <em>Mia</em> did everything in her power to keep that from reaching her brother's ears. El was willfully ignorant in whatever scuffle that passes him by, didn't pay attention to anything that didn't need his immediate attention.</p><p>But then, El did deceive the whole crew with his innocent act. Bench should've known better than to be distracted by the knives given to him.</p><p>“Lonalulu, huh?” El said wistfully. “It has been a while, I've completely forgotten about that place.”</p><p>The captain snorted. “You can spend months in Nautica but forget about Lonalulu? Come on, El, you've stuck yourself down here for long enough.” He walked in with a few strides. “You need to loosen up more often.”</p><p>“If I remember correctly, you're the one that pilfered and told me to stuff the pearls in my bag the last time we were here.”</p><p>Mia cackled. “Did he get caught?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, I did not.” The captain rolled his eyes. “We wouldn't come here as often as we do if I did.”</p><p>El huffed. “I had to wait until the morning and back out to sea for him to tell me he stole them. Sprung his nonsense onto me before passing out.” He gave the captain a pointed look. “You have to tell me these things before you go ahead and do them.”</p><p>“It's not like I actually plan to run in to some valuables that were worth stealing.”</p><p>“Erik, half the time I watch you eye them before I find them in <em>my </em>pockets.”</p><p>“It's not like you stop me.” The captain grinned wildly. “You're still my greatest partner in just being my cache. And with a face like yours? Nobody would think to search you.”</p><p>“You're just happy that I can turn the stupid jewels into something useful.” El said exasperatedly. “You're lucky that I managed to cut that dieamend and onto a necklace before that soldier came knocking. It's like you want to be thrown in jail again!”</p><p>“Wait, you can do that?” Mia tugged on El's hair. “You mean to tell me you've been sharpening and forging knives when you could've been making me dieamend necklaces?!”</p><p>El winced. “Mia, please. And it's not like anybody's been handing me gems and ore for me to work with. And it's not like anyone knew.”</p><p>“But Erik did.” Mia gave her brother a scathing look. “We could've been making bank off of necklaces than just the stones! We could double, maybe triple our gold at the auction houses!”</p><p>Another exasperated sigh came from El but he looked fondly at the siblings. It still struck Bench a little odd that someone like El was willing to be an accessory to the captain's antics, but it's not like he knew their smithy's full story. History wasn't something most criminal's liked talking about, but this playful tugging was a new side of the captain that Bench hasn't seen yet.</p><p>Maybe there was some merit to the betting pool after all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>-Line Break-</em>
</p><p>Everything about El was currently tossed overboard the moment night fell and the drinking started. It was always a party on the first night and the people of Lonalulu enjoy the gold that they brought.</p><p>But in the shadows, their newest was still sipping his first mug with a blank face. He was good in stamping down his presence to where the lesser aware members wouldn't see him, and majority would've ignored him if he didn't carry a stormy aura about him.</p><p>His sunny personality was gone and that scared the lot of them.</p><p>“What the hell are you brooding about?”</p><p>Sometimes, there were days where the crew was grateful for Mia's fearlessness. Maybe it was out of knowing El, or confident in her agility to runaway from a bad situation that gave her courage to poke this particular sleeping dragon.</p><p>“Is it always like this?”</p><p>“Is what always like- oh, yeah, it is.”</p><p>It wasn't hard to find just what exactly they were sulking in the shadows for. Not when Mia tends to do this almost every time she catches sight of her brother being flocked by all sorts of hopefuls. A norm that he can't escape from even before his rising infamy, his hair attracted eyes before his face did. Something that he slowly brushed off as an opportunity of a different kind when people were so willing to come to him with their pockets wide open.</p><p>It eventually became a type of sufferance that he put up with when he wanted to drink and hang out with his men.</p><p>“They're all harlots and floozies, it's the same everywhere.” Her eyes gleamed just like her brother's when thinking something up to no good. “It's <em>always</em> like this and sometimes I wonder if Erik's doing this on purpose even though he says he's not interested. I bet he likes being fawned over like he is.”</p><p>“Ah, is that so.”</p><p>The air surrounding them dropped even more, El slating his face into an emotionless one and Mia giving an almost evil grin at the sight. It's a wonder how this side of El never came out, that this is what will cut his patience.</p><p>A little jealousy brought out a side of El that was even more terrifying than him near summoning the first signs of a storm upon their enemies.</p><p>At least now they know for sure that the captain's feelings weren't in vain.</p><p>“You should do something about it.”</p><p>Everyone in the surrounding area within earshot choked, including El.</p><p>“W-what?” El wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “What?”</p><p>“Come on!” Mia grinned wider. “He invited you out first and practically stood you up! The bastard deserves to get a whole barrel dumped on him.”</p><p>“I- what?!” El flushed. “Mia, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Don't act like you-”</p><p>“Oh, Eleven.” Both turned to see once of the local men approaching them. “You're here too?”</p><p>“Kia!” El brightened at the familiar face. “It's been a while, how are you?”</p><p>“I'm assuming you're here with Erik then?” Kia tilted his head towards the center of the commotion. “I have to say, you both changed a lot from the last time I saw you two together.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” El tucked his hair behind his ear. “With the world getting back to normal, there's not much to fill the time. How's your mum doing?”</p><p>This was a curious turn of events, almost a bewildering one. Bewildering seeing as Mia scampered off bee-lining it towards her brother.</p><p>A quick point of the figures with her devious self and their captain was now exuding a stormy aura.</p><p>These two were a mess.</p><p>“The captain is just sitting there.” Snap stared. “He's just <em>sitting</em> there. Glaring.”</p><p>“So was, El.” Phillips inputted. “And did that guy just call him Eleven? Like the number? No wonder he goes by El.”</p><p>“Forget that!” Snap swiped at his friend. “What is the captain doing?! Why isn't he doing anything? Mia get him off his ass!” He said enraged.</p><p>This time Bench swiped at him. “Shut up and just watch, she's stirring the waters.”</p><p>“Fuck the stirring, captain should be cutting the man's tongue out for chatting up with El!” Snap wobbly stood up. “Is he seriously going to let an angel pass him by?”</p><p>“Stop calling him that.” Phillips yanked him back down. “It's weird and the captain might cut <em>your</em> tongue out if you don't stop.”</p><p>“He's letting a stupid fisherman chat it up with him and he's just fucking sitting there!”</p><p>“You're a fucking idiot.” Bench gripped the back of Snap's shirt to keep him from doing anything rash. “Unless you want to ruin the whole betting pool, keep your voice down or get cut down.”</p><p>“You don't understand!” Snap cried out. “You weren't there! I swear Yggdrasil moved for El that day and the captain isn't doing anything about it!”</p><p>“Snap, you're drunk. You're not making any sense.”</p><p>“There was lightning, and- and a storm! But the sun was still out and blue.”</p><p>And then all the energy Snap worked up fizzled out in an instant when his forehead met the table. Phillips snorted at the usual occurrence and waved a nearby waitress for a glass of water.</p><p>“I think he was talking about that disaster of a raid.” Phillips commented. “The ones that were holding down the fort swear up and down that angering El would bring about a storm.” He looked over and sighed. “Sadly I'm starting to believe it now.”</p><p>“I would rather listen to that than Snap's insistence on El being an angel.” Bench took a sip of his ale. “You'd think the guy was enamoured if he wasn't so damned persistent in talking about the captain getting together with him.”</p><p>“Captain looks like he's about to commit murder.” Phillips sighed again. “Hey, El!”</p><p>The abruptness in Phillips calling out for him startled the fisherman and their smithy. The fisherman took the chance to say his goodbyes and left quietly without any trouble and El walked over to them with that sunny grin of his.</p><p>“What's up?”</p><p>Phillips just waved that off. “Nothing really, we just wanted to know who your friend was.”</p><p>“Kai?” El tilted his head. “Oh, Eri- uh, the captain and I save him and the other fishermen from a Tentacular. The thing nearly dropped a whole ship on us before springing up from the sea.” El laughed fondly. “The whole village threw a party for us because of it.”</p><p>Both Bench and Snap just stared. “A Tentacular can throw a whole ship in the air?”</p><p>“Well, we didn't see it throw it in the air but it's the only thing I can think of on why a ship nearly fell on us.” El admitted. “It makes sense, but it's not like we were thinking about how it got into the air at that time.”</p><p>Maybe there was a good reason for El's fearlessness. That there was a very good reason why the captain is turning to hunting dragons and the like for sport. Sure, when their captain was away to search for his sister's cure, they had to deal with the frequent monster attacks and tread the waters carefully. Even more so when the world was at its brink, but it sounded like they had one hell of a time on the mainland. As if they were the ones out there and saving the world from the falling star.</p><p>Looking at El with his country boy self and thinking back to their captain's rather bloody history, it seemed a little far-fetched. Ability wise? <em>Maybe</em>. But they couldn't picture the both of them joining forces with royalty and the Luminary of all people. Not with their records anyways.</p><p>To be honest though, Bench was still trying to figure out how El landed in the same jail cell as the captain. There's a lot about El that they didn't know.</p><p>“El!” A cheery voice called out. “Boys.”</p><p>Phillips stiffened and Bench just sighed at the steel their captain was using in his tone. “Captain, El was just telling us about your adventures together.”</p><p>“The first time around with the Tentacular, remember?”</p><p>“Telling stories like an old man?” The captain threw an arm around El's shoulders and took his seat next to him. “Has that much time passed by already?”</p><p>“You're the older one.” El huffed and took a mouthful of ale. “If anything, you're the one that's losing your touch.”</p><p>“Excuse me?!”</p><p>They both bantered liked the shipwright trio did, but there was an unspoken closeness that they never approached. Maybe it was the alcohol, the atmosphere, or even the not so subtle pushing Mia did, but it was certainly a first to watch their captain actually snuggle up close to a pretty face.</p><p>El certainly didn't mind the fingers combing through his hair or how the same hand laid possessively at his waist soon after.</p><p>“Are we sure that they're not already a thing?”</p><p>“According to Mia? No.”</p><p>Phillips frowned. “Then what is this?”</p><p>“Me changing my bet.”</p><p>Because this tap dancing was painful and upsetting.</p><p>Phillips mulled in thought and adjusted his yellow headband. “Well, at least they're not obvious? It could be worse, it could've been the downtown jezebel back in Puerto Valor. Or that one merchant in Gondolia.”</p><p>It always did make Bench wonder why the captain chose the few that he did decide to sleep with. And looking at El, he can immediately tell why. It would also explain why he was in a worse mood the following morning. Apparently their captain has been pining hard and for long time now.</p><p>Never thought the captain would be the traditional type.</p><p>“Why is El still on trial again?”</p><p>“Denial.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>At this point, most of all the crew within visual distance were glancing this way. Bench just shook his head at the mess that this was going to turn out. Mia was giving them the thumbs up and he swore Johnson was lurking around somewhere.</p><p>Looking back to the spectacle that was lost in their own little world in front of them, it's a wonder in how the captain was holding himself back. El already talked too fondly of the captain, shared their more extreme adventures as a pleasantry more often than not. It did explain the nonchalance the two had over monsters and other precarious situations.</p><p>Maybe Snap wasn't as crazy as he sounded.</p><p>“You're still not in the betting pool, right?”</p><p>“I don't understand why you are.” Phillips nervously looked between the captain and Bench. “He's going to string you all up and then take the gold for himself.”</p><p>“Why don't you and Snap talk to El about this?” Bench suggested. “Pretty sure the wheel's turning but the rudder's stuck.”</p><p>Phillips choked on his ale. “The captain will kill us.”</p><p>“No he won't.”</p><p>Pretty sure the captain would be more than willing to ignore the betting pool this time around if they actually set him up with El. Or at least knock out the obliviousness out of the guy.</p><p>Or not torment them as much.</p><p>Fuck. Hopefully El is willing to help the crew out with this one.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>-Line Break-</em>
</p><p>“Captain.”</p><p>“Johnson.”</p><p>It wasn't an overly busy day, which was pleasant enough. It actually was relatively peaceful and not even a single monster to jump out onto the deck. It was quite literally smooth sailing from where they were.</p><p>It also meant uninterrupted time for paperwork. A thing he's still trying to wrap his head around, that a pirate like him had to sort out the technicalities and alliances like some sort of business man. If battles weren't taking his life, it was going to be the paperwork.</p><p>He'd rather be pouring over his maps. Maybe even finally plan to claim one of the uninhabited islands as a permanent base as his collection of treasure he's kept has been growing a little too large now. He couldn't rely on docking in the towns with how far his name has spread.</p><p>A secret hideaway now that the game he was playing was picking up heat.</p><p>“When are you going to tie the knot with El?”</p><p>All the distractions came to a screeching halt before it forced him to put down his pen. He minded the still wet ink, let his thoughts desperately tried to stretch out the few scant seconds of locating the ink bottle through the deceptive calm front he had on. The brewing rain shower was usually worse than the clap of thunder.</p><p>“We are not discussing this.”</p><p>There was a long pause as they stared each other, made sure the steel in his voice silenced anymore of whatever nonsense that was rising. Erik has been kind in ignoring the whispers for his own sake, if only to save his own spiraling sanity at the situation he's put himself.</p><p>Johnson, the ever faithful and upfront man of a first-mate, just rustled a small piece of paper that was crumpled hidden in his hand. He gave a small squint at it before shrugging and tossed it on Erik's desk.</p><p>“Courtesy of your little sister.”</p><p>He instantly recognized Mia's chicken scratch of a handwriting. It was actually more legible than the last time he's seen it.</p><p>Regrettably because W<em>hen are you going to fuck El? </em>was a the top of the list of scripted questions scrawled onto the paper. Johnson's more eloquent wording was no where on here and Erik's suddenly thankful for his forethought.</p><p>“Yggdrasil above, I thought she hated the thought of me on having sex.” Erik rubbed his face with both hands. “Tell her it's none of her business.”</p><p>There was something unreadable before Johnson spoke up again. “You know, captain, none of us will mind you shacking up in white with the smithy.” He shifted his feet to lean just a little closer. “Maybe a little too early for that, but we're rooting for you all the same.”</p><p>It wasn't surprising that Eleven won over his men. The only beings that wouldn't like Eleven were the forces of evil that were now gone. It was actually appropriate that the world loves him. So much that it suffocated to the poor country bumpkin.</p><p>Despite still feeling the bristling irritation from the distress Eleven showed, the irony made him laugh. That one of the world's treasures was sequestered away on his ship of all places with nobody none the wiser.</p><p>Months have gone by and he's just now starting to hear troubling rumours of the missing Luminary. If he did his math correctly, an impressive year and a half went by before what he assumes was Jade's frantic worry finally leaking out. It was like just before they climbed up to Yggdrasil, word of the mouth travels faster than one would expect but he highly doubts the princess led an army to Cobblestone and razed it to the ground again.</p><p>“Captain, what's stopping you? You're never one to hold yourself back from taking what you want.” Johnson scratched at his beard. “It's not like El's going to up and leave any time soon either. Planted himself like a barnacle, he did. You're just wasting time at this point.”</p><p>Erik opened his mouth with some sort of denial ready, but a selfish thought ran across.</p><p>What <em>was</em> stopping him?</p><p>He's already told himself that he wouldn't kneel, that he'll leave the door wide open if Eleven wants to walk away.</p><p>But months have gone with more months looking to pass, Eleven hasn't truly complained yet other than nearly taking someone out with his hammer. An act that Johnson caught supposedly because someone thought it would be funny to filch Eleven's bottomless green bag.</p><p>He's settled onto the ship disturbingly well, he took orders well like any other member of his crew. El took his usual self and simply <em>did his job</em>.</p><p>El didn't feel like a pirate, but he was definitely part of the Winged Lupine. He's already proved he can weather through raids and strike down enemies dead if it meant defending his ship and crew. It was actually a weight off his shoulder knowing that he can leave the ship knowing that nothing short of a world ending power will scratch it.</p><p>“What's the betting pool say about my chances?”</p><p>Johnson rolled his eyes. “Captain, forget your chances, we're all betting on when. <em>When.</em>” He huffed in exasperation. “El would follow you like the tides to the moon if he could. Too busy making knives and treasures on his forge, we're going to make a killing at the auction houses. Maybe even buy them out.”</p><p>It there was one useful thing about the betting pool, it was getting a general consensus on what the crew thought on a subject. An oddly effective network of information when when there was any dirty laundry to clean.</p><p>“Unless you want to handle the nightmare for that particular circus, no we're not.” Erik gave a toothy grin. “But, I do think I can find something pretty for El.”</p><p>Nothing would ever compare to whatever Eleven can make these days, but finding treasure was the best part when decorating. Find the best pieces that would look best on Eleven, maybe a scarf or two of his.</p><p>It wasn't hard to make up his mind, he was sensible enough to not linger on his previous doubts. The curling excitement that rose in him at the pursuit of this particular treasure got his blood pumping. No 'maybe's and stupid 'what if's blinding him from his selfishness anymore. He's found this treasure, and he'll sure as hell keep it now that Eleven wasn't budging from his place on his ship.</p><p>For all the self loathing and worrying he did, this wasn't bad. It was a hell of a lot better than the fragile bird he imagine Eleven being.</p><p>But then again, Eleven did follow the Wolf back to his den and decided he liked it. Took his place and owned it.</p><p>It seemed that Erik was the one with too good senses in this instance.</p><p>
  <em>He's going to change that.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had fun with these OCs, if Eleven seemed a little OOC at the beginning, that's because the crew didn't have a full grasp on him yet. But he was delighted at his anonymity so he was just super happy about that.</p><p>But seriously-<br/>Eleven and Erik's LVL99 asses need to check back with the normal folk and calm down.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you haven't figures it out. Phillips, Snap, and Bench are references to the various tool brands. I thought it'd be cute to add.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>